Caught in the MIddle
by nevershoutkandy
Summary: Stephanie is totally and madly in love with Test. When he asks her to marry him, she doesn't even think twice before she says yes. But what happens when someone else wants Steph for himself and would do anything to get her?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is kinda like the prologue. Rated t-m for violence, sexual content, probably rape and language.

Declaimer: I own nothing!

Note: In this story Test is referred to as both Test and his real name, Andrew Martin.

Stephanie smiled as she studied herself in the mirror. She had grown up well. She had long brown, curly hair, dark brown eyes, a beautiful body and nice boobs. She loved the way people looked at her when she walked down the halls. She liked the attention. She liked being the one in the middle. The girl every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be. She enjoyed it. She stood up and walked over to the couch. Pulling open her duffel bag, she pulled out a skirt and shirt. "Better get ready" Steph mumbled to herself as she slipped her bathrobe off her tanned shoulders. She let it collapse on the floor behind her. She was now left standing in the middle of her locker room in nothing but a black lace bra and a matching thong. She picked up the very short plaid skirt that she had summoned from her bag. She slipped it up her long legs and over her hips. She fastened the button on her skirt and pulled up the little zipper. She smoothed it against her skin and looked down at the little piece of material that she called a skirt. It didn't even cover her whole ass. She grabbed the plain white tank that was draped over the couch and pulled it over her head, not wanting to wreck her recently curled locks. She thinned it out over her chest and let it fall short of her skirt. "Daddies gunna kill me when he sees my belly button" Steph mumbled to herself. She looked down at her outfit and straightened out her belly button ring. She walked over to her vanity and studied herself. Her make-up was nicely applied and she looked stunning. She quickly slipped on a pair of strappy black sandals and made her way out of her locker room.

She walked out of her locker room and shut the steel door behind herself. She walked down the halls, confident of her structure. Guys whistled and shouted comments at her but Steph didn't mind. Most girl would think it was rude and childish but Steph liked it. It made her feel sexy. She smiled at the on-looking guys and continued to coast down the hall.

Steph, wait up," a voice called from behind Steph. She stopped and turned around to see her brother Shane, running towards her.

"What do you want Shane?" Steph asked letting Shane catch up to her.

"Test wanted me to tell you to meet him in his locker room…Something about a surprise?"

"Thanks Shane," Steph said kissing her brother on the cheek and walking off towards Test's locker room. She walked down the halls and stopped at Test's locker room. She fixed her hair and clothes then knocked on the door. The door swung open after only a few seconds revealing Test standing in the doorway in a pair of black jeans and no shirt.

"hey baby, "Test said pulling Steph into a kiss. In a couple of minutes Steph pulled away.

"Shane said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah come in," Steph walked in and shut the door behind herself. She sat down on the couch and looked up at Teat.

"So Andrew, what did you want to see me for?" Steph asked. Andrew took a seat beside her.

"Steph I really love you and I want to be with you forever. So will you, in time, be Mrs. Stephanie Martin?" Steph was shocked. A big smile dripped across her face.

"Yes in time I want to be Mrs. Stephanie Martin." Andrew grinned widely. He hugged Steph and slipped a white gold diamond ring on her finger. He then kissed her forehead and stood up.

"I have to go get ready for my match but tonight, after, I'm going to take you to the nicest restaurant in town. I promise." He kissed Steph's forehead again the, walked out of his locker room. "What am I doing?" Steph though. " I'm not even 20 and I'm engaged." She sighed and looked down at her ring. "I think I'm going to like being engaged." Steph got up and walked into Andrews's washroom. She fixed her hair in the mirror. Her eyes fell on a slip of paper sitting on the counter by the sink. She picked it up and opened it.

_"No one loves you like I do Steph…. No one" _She studied it. It wasn't Test's writing. Then whosent it?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay in this chapter Steph is gunna be placed in a decision and that's all I'm telling ya.

NOTE: In this chapter Triple is going to be known as the following; Hunter, Helmsley, HHH, Paul and/or Triple H

Steph looked down at the note in shock. Who would have sent me this? A million thoughts crawled in her mind. Maybe it was Test. Maybe someone was playing a joke? Maybe it was true? No, Steph thought it couldn't be. Could it?

Steph shoved the note in her pocket and walked out of the washroom. She settled herself then walked out of Andrews locker room, confident, but not as much as before. I can't let this get to me, Steph thought. I'm engaged now right? I should be happy. She smiled as she thought about Test as she walked down the corridor.

A cool hand grasped her shoulder. She gasped then, turned around to face her mentor. She sighed. "Hey Hunter, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you for a second," Hunter replied.

"Okay what did you want to see me for?" Steph asked.

"Here come in my locker room for a second, I have to talk to you," Hunter grabbed her hand and led her into his locker room. He held the door open a she walked in. He then closed the door behind himself and turned the lock shut. He grinned to himself as he walked up behind Stephanie. He put one arm over her shoulder and pointed to the couch. "Take a seat." Steph walked over and sat down. Paul walked over and sat down beside Steph, facing her. He rested his hand on her thigh. Steph looked down at his hand a little unsure of what to do.

"Ummmm….what is it that you want Hunter?" Steph asked.

"Steph I know this is going to sound weird but… why are you with Test? Yeah sure he's good looking but what does he have to offer you that I can't? He has money, I have more. He has class, I'm the king. I'm a better wrestler than he is and I'm better looking. Steph why are you with him when you could be with someone so mush better?" Paul looked Steph straight in the eyes. "Why?"

"Hunter I…" Steph didn't have time to finish before Hunter had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Steph struggled but Hunter was too strong. She shoved him hard in the chest and he fell off the couch. Steph whipped her lips. "What's wrong with you? I'm engaged Hunter." Steph stood up and walked towards the door. She fiddled with the handle then turned to Hunter. "Open the door Hunter."

"No Steph. I won't open the door," Hunter said advancing on Steph. He pushed her up against the wall and Steph gasped in pain. "You think you can just lead me on like that, huh. You think it's just a game, a joke. Well it's not Stephanie. You can't say you don't want it. You flirt with me constantly Steph. You know you want it." Steph looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Hunter please let me go. I'm sorry if I miss-leaded you but I don't want this. I don't want you. I love Andrew okay. Not you," tries to shove him off but Hunter grabs a chunk of her hair.

"Is that how it's going to be then? Making things difficult for me now are ya. That's okay I like things that I can't have." A small smirk widens over his face as he leaned down to kiss Stephanie. She had no where to go. She couldn't move. All's she could do was sit there helplessly as Hunter did what he pleased. What would he do? Would he do more. Steph struggled to get loose. Hunter finally broke away and Steph took no time to scream for help. Hunter put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

KNOCK ,KNOCK ,KNOCK

"Steph are you in there?" Andrews's voice rang through the room. Steph bit Hunters hand making him loose his grip on her.

"Yes I'm in here. Please help me," Steph cried. Andrew pushed at the door.

"I'm going to get help." Andrew said running off. Hunter looked at Steph.

"I'm gunna let you out of here but if anyone asks we were just talking. I swear if you tell anyone, I'll personally make your life a living hell." Steph nodded and Hunter opened up the door. Steph walked out to see Test running down the corridor with a set of keys in hand.

"Steph you're okay?" Andrew said a bit taken back.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"When you were in the locker room you said you needed help?"

"I think you're crazy I'm fine," Steph said walking off, trying to hide the tears from Andrew.

I know the chapter sux but please review and if you have any ideas please let me know. Luv ya all Kandy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Declaimer; I own nothing!

Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy with work and such…But I promise now that summer's almost over that I'll update more frequently! Thanks for all the reviews and for those people that are still reading this after the long wait!

This chapter is set a few weeks after Steph's incident with Hunter! It may if not certainly will contain rape.

Steph sat in her hotel room fiddling with the TV remote. She scanned the channels over and over again, hoping that something new would appear. Finally, giving up hope, Stephanie decided to leave the TV. She stood up and walked into her bedroom. She looked down at her pajamas and decided to get dressed. She slipped on a pair of tight jeans and a salmon colored shirt. After dressing, Steph made her way to the bathroom and fixed up her hair and make-up. She wrote a note for Andrew stating that she had gone out and would be back soon. She slipped on a coat and walked out of the hotel room.

Steph quickly glided down the hall and rounded the last corner before the elevator. She pushed the down button and waited for the elevator to rise to her floor. When the elevator finally arrived, Steph didn't hesitate before stepping inside. She lightly bushed up against someone. She apologized and looked up.

"Hey beautiful," Hunter said looking down at the brunet goddess.

"Leave me alone Hunter." Steph shot back.

"Touché." Hunter replied. He raised a hand and lightly stroked Steph's collar bone.

"Don't touch me!" Steph barked at him.

"Why not Princess?" Hunter asked pushing her up against the elevator wall. Steph took in a sharp breath. "What's wrong?" Hunter moved Steph's long hair away from her neck and lightly began to kiss it. Steph pulled away.

"Get away from me!"

"Why Steph?" Hunter asked throwing her forcefully up against the side of the moving elevator. Hunter moved her shirt away from her neck and slowly started to suck on the bridge of her neck. Steph hit him with her hands which, he held behind her head. He slowly started to move his mouth downward towards her chest. Stephanie struggled to get free. "You know, if you stay still and co-operate, this will take a lot less time and I'll be a lot more…easy on you." Stephanie cringed but then let her body go loose. Hunter grinned satisfied.

Hunter traced his hands over Steph's chest. He cupped her toned breast in his hands and lightly squeezed on them. Steph bit her lip trying to fight back a moan. She didn't like Hunter. Then why was she on the verge of moaning? I should be terrified and in tears? Why am I moaning?

Hunter slipped his hand under Stephanie's shirt and caressed her bare breast. He twirled her nipple in between two fingers, making her go hard. Hunter looked down at Stephs face. He saw the hint of pleasure on her lips. Hunter took no time in undoing his pants and slipping his boxers down past his hips. He then undid Stephanie's pants and slipped them down along with her thong.

"Ready Steph?" Hunter asked before plunging himself deep inside of her. He thrust in and out, scrapping his hips against the billion-dolla princesses. She couldn't take it anymore. She let out a small moan. "What was that?" Hunter asked. Steph ignored him. Hunter thrust in harder making Steph cry out in pain. He finally pulled himself out of her, flinging her to the ground. He pulled up his boxers and pants and looked down at the frightened female. He leaned down and grabbed a chunk of Steph's hair and pulled her face close to his. He could see tears streaming down the face of the young beauty. " You tell anyone and I swear I will make your life a living hell. Now hurry up and get dressed, were almost at the main floor." Steph slowly stood up and pulled on her pants and adjusted her shirt. The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. "Remember what I said Steph." Hunter said before he strode out of the elevator, a big grin plastered across his face. Steph didn't even stop to whip away her tears before she bolted out of the elevator and out the lobby doors.

Steph ran for blocks until she finally reached her destination. Out of breath and tear soaked, she knocked shakily on her brothers' door. After only a few short seconds Shane emerged through the door.

"Hey Steph how…" he stopped when he saw his little sis out of breath and her face drenched with tears. "What's wrong!"

"Shane," Steph spit out. " I need to talk to you!" She flung herself into her brothers arm and he held her protectively, close to his body.


End file.
